


This Is A Public Service Announcement

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, M/M, pairings actually aren't that important for once, which is weird for this fandom apparently, written mainly as a joke because i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras shows that he's been listening to too much WTNV when he fills in for Jehan Prouvaire on a campus radio show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is A Public Service Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be coming from me wanting to write a WTNV story, but I got the image of Enjolras listening to it in my head and this is the result.

Enjolras turned the key in the lock and twisted open the door of his apartment before crossing the threshold. He was rather surprised to see all of his flatmates- Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Grantaire- sitting in the living room joined by Bahorel, who normally didn’t visit their apartment. He was often hanging out with Jehan Prouvaire and Bossuet when he was trying to skip his law classes, so Enjolras wondering why Bahorel was sitting in his living room.

“What are you guys doing here?” Enjolras asked as he threw his backpack on the floor next to the coffee table.

“We live here?” Combeferre asked in response.

“But ‘Rel doesn’t,” Enjolras walked into the kitchen.

“I just moved in last week!” Bahorel exclaimed, surprised that Enjolras forgot the fact that it took the better half of three days to move all of his belongings from his former apartment. “I’ve been here since then.”

“Seriously?” Enjolras looked perplexed as he returned with a bottle of green tea and sat down next to Grantaire on the couch.

“Maybe you should pay more attention to your flatmates,” Grantaire smirked at Enjolras before he took a drink from the bottle of wine in his hand.

“Why are you still here anyway, Courf?” Enjolras asked Courfeyrac, who was sprawled out on the recliner playing a game on his phone. “Aren’t you usually trying to sleep by this hour? You’ve got that early civil war class tomorrow morning, right?”

“Professor’s sick, so class got canceled,” Courfeyrac responded.

“Enjolras, we’ve got a bit of a question for you,” Bahorel said, absentmindedly twisting one of his cartilage piercings with a finger.

“Oh yeah?” Enjolras turned towards the smaller man in the room.

“Well, Jehan can’t come on our radio show this week because he’s got that interview for his internship,” Bahorel started to explain.

“Radio show?” Enjolras frowned.

“The one we’ve been doing for the last three years?” Grantaire prompted.

“And I though I had bad memory,” Combeferre rolled his eyes.

“So we just need you to take his place for a night,” Courfeyrac finished for Bahorel, who was currently drinking some of his favourite spiced chai tea.

“What would I need to do?” Enjolras asked.

“We just talk for round about an hour and a half about anything,” Grantaire responded. “Just make sure its radio appropriate.”

“Meaning?” Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows.

“Meaning that Bahorel has to censor himself quite a bit,” Courfeyrac responded, his eyes now on the smaller man.

“Not that I like it,” Bahorel scowled.

“So?” Grantaire asked his boyfriend anxiously. “What do you say?”

“If I’m allowed to bring my homework, I’ll do it,” Enjolras nodded. “I’ve got an upcoming exam for my psych class.”

“How hard can that be?” Combeferre frowned, stretching his arms in front of him. “I’m a psych major and I took your 250 level class and it wasn’t that hard.”

“I hate psychology,” Enjolras groaned. “I’d much rather be-”

“Wait!” Courfeyrac shouted suddenly. “What day is it?” 

“Tuesday?” Bahorel responded as the others looked at Courfeyrac in confusion. “The fifteenth?”

“Night Vale!” Courfeyrac exclaimed happily as he jumped off the couch and darted into the bedroom he shared with Combeferre.

“Night Vale?” Enjolras frowned. “What the hell was that about?” 

“Oh, it’s that ‘Welcome To Night Vale’ podcast thing that he’s been listening to lately,” Combeferre supplied like it was nothing out of the ordinary. “It’s meant to sound like a broadcast from some kind of Lovecraftian drama.”

“Lovecraftian drama?” Bahorel arched an eyebrow. “Now I’ve heard everything.”

“Like your Pseudo-German space metal doesn’t count as being just as weird?” Grantaire asked the smaller man.

Ignoring them, Enjolras said, “Maybe I should listen to it to help myself prepare for this radio show.”

“I mean, I’m sure Courf wouldn’t mind if you joined him,” Combeferre said. “God knows he forces me to listen to it enough.”

-

Grantaire sighed as he opened the door and entered the living room of the apartment, feeling quite worn out from his internship at the art gallery. Several major pieces of art had gone missing and Grantaire and his fellow interns had been tasked with finding them. It had taken all day, but they did turn up in the end, much to the relief of the interns.

He was startled when he went into the kitchen and found his boyfriend sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him and his homework nearby. Enjolras normally did his homework in their bedroom, so this was a bit of a change for him.

“Doing some work, babe?” Grantaire offered him a small smile before turning to the fridge.

“Just a bit, yeah,” Enjolras nodded, his hand holding a pen that was flying across the page of a notebook in front of him.

“What the hell are you listening to?” Grantaire gestured towards the computer, which was playing a sort of audio file of a man talking about a list of strange diseases caused from some sort of pesticide.

“It’s that Night Vale thing that Courf was talking about,” Enjolras said with a laugh. “It’s actually quite funny.”

“So what is it, exactly?” Grantaire popped the tab of a can of beer as he sat down across from Enjolras at the table.

“It’s pretty much this guy Cecil reporting on the strange happenings of a strange town as he fawns over his would-be scientist boyfriend,” Enjolras shrugged.

“Would-be?” Grantaire asked.

“Cecil’s too shy to actually do anything about it,” Enjolras shrugged once again. “I’m thinking he does something about it soon, though.”

“I see…” Grantaire mused.

“But really, it’s a good show,” Enjolras said. “I’m already on episode ten.”

“That good, huh?” Grantaire looked surprised.

“Yeah, it is,” Enjolras said. “And their weather reports are just music.” 

“That seems a bit odd,” Grantaire commented.

“But it’s really good,” Enjolras said.

“Just make sure you’re ready for our show on Friday,” Grantaire responded. 

“I think I can manage to do that,” Enjolras gave Grantaire a smile before he turned back to his homework.

-

“Okay, Enjolras, we’ve got less than a minute before we go live. Think you got it all down?”

Enjolras glanced towards Courfeyrac, who was standing with Bahorel across the room, going over the list of required announcements for the public broadcast. Grantaire had taken the time to explain all of the buttons and switches and what they really couldn’t get away with saying on the air. It was all a bit much to remember, but Enjolras figured that if someone as scatterbrained as Courfeyrac could manage to remember it all, than he certainly could.

“I think I’m good,” Enjolras nodded.

“Just remember not to swear like a sailor and you’re good to go,” Bahorel said as he and Courfeyrac joined them.

“That coming from you?” Enjolras smirked at the smaller man.

“You’ll do fine, Enjolras,” Courfeyrac assured him. “Just be yourself.”

“But don’t get too political,” Bahorel pointed out. “We don’t need that.”

“Get ready, guys,” Grantaire was pulling the headphones over his head.

“Got it,” Courfeyrac nodded as he, Bahorel and Enjolras did the same.

“How’s it going, guys?” Grantaire spoke into the microphone as he flipped a switch on the soundboard. “It’s time for the Random Nonsense Hour.”

“That’s what you’re calling this thing?” Enjolras had already pulled out his psychology notes and was attempting to study.

“That would be Grantaire’s boyfriend Enjolras, listeners, filling in for Jehan today, who is busy at an interview,” Courfeyrac explained.

“I’m just doing a favour,” Enjolras said.

“I’m still here, if anyone cares at all,” Bahorel said, glancing towards the other three.

“Nah, you don’t count,” Grantaire grinned. “Not in the slightest.”

“I feel the love, man,” Bahorel rolled his eyes.

“Not from him, you don’t,” Courfeyrac jumped into the conversation.

“Oh! I almost forgot that we have a public service announcement,” Enjolras said suddenly.

“We- wait, what?” Courfeyrac was eyeing Enjolras with suspicion.

“We have received word from the mayor that in addition to the dog park that we are not allowed to go in or know about,” Enjolras began, “,We are now getting a new cat park, which is going to be right next to the dog park. You’re still not meant to know about it, though.”

“Enjolras, what are you-” Grantaire looked confused as Bahorel and Courfeyrac simply glanced at each other.

“Let’s get to the weekly calendar now that that’s over with,” Enjolras said.

“What calendar?” Bahorel asked. “Where did you-“ 

“On Tuesday morning, there will be a brief period of time where you won’t be able to remember people’s names. Make sure you have labeled photos with you to help you get through the day,” Enjolras continued. “On Thursday, time will jump around randomly, so try to keep a good memory of what you did during the day and when you did it.”

“Wait…I think I get it…” Courfeyrac said slowly as Enjolras continued to speak into the microphone.

“…and Saturday has been canceled due to a random error and will be replaced with a second Wednesday. Sorry about that.” Enjolras said.

“What is he reading from?” Grantaire wanted to know.

“I think I know what he’s trying to do,” Courfeyrac said.

“Enlighten us, then,” Bahorel demanded.

“He’s trying to make it like ‘Welcome To Night Vale’, so he’s saying really random things like in the show,” Courfeyrac continued over Enjolras, who was now talking about a massive goldfish infestation in the campus library.

“So how do we make him stop?” Grantaire asked.

“No idea…” Courfeyrac said slowly. “In the show, station management always has to make Cecil shut up about things.”

“Hey, Enjolras?” Bahorel said suddenly.

“Yeah?” Enjolras looked towards Bahorel.

“You do know that this doesn’t have to be just like ‘Welcome To Night Vale’, right?” Bahorel said.

“I just thought that would be more fun?” Enjolras cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“No, let’s just stick with the regular stuff,” Courfeyrac said. “We have enough to talk about as it is,” 

“If you say so,” Enjolras said.

He leaned back in his chair as Bahorel changed the subject to the renovation of the English building. Well, it had been entertaining while it lasted.


End file.
